User talk:Bioniclogist
Welcome! Hi and welcome to The 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks so much for editing the The Cahill Family page. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! See you around on the Wiki! =) -- Happyaqua (Talk) 03:00, January 29, 2011 Picture Dude, awesome picture. He's my favorite. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 03:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks! i assume you're on the bionicle wiki?[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 04:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) well, if you think i'm ''awesome, check out mermaidgirl45 on this wiki or bobafett2 on brickapedia. you will be blown away by boba. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 04:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ok, but don't put anything on User:Mermaidgirl45's page, she hasn't gotten on since august.[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 04:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) well, you start with the normal two brackets at the beginning, and type in the name of the article. then put this symbol without a space: | (if you're using a qwerty keyboard, it's between enter and backspace). then type in what you want it to show. for instance: Dan pretend those aren't separated, and there aren't spaces Dan ''Voila! [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'''-|----']] 02:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks! what were you gonna redirect? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'-|----']] 02:13, January 30, 2011 (UTC) go to the blog tab, click on your blog, and go down a little, and click "Blog Posts" next to categories. then click on anything on that page, and you should be able to comment on almost all of them. and it's not pestering me, i love helping new users. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|'-|----']] 03:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) 250 Branch Hi! I'm Rocketslug. What is your branch? Leave your answer on my talk page. Thanks!! DUDE!!! Re: Plaigarism Sweet, man! You are really kicking-off! Only 2 days into this wiki and you're already #5 and have almost 600 edits! Holy cow! Good job! I just want to say this one thing: I noticed that some of the pages that you're creating are directly taken out of books, like the Black Book of Buried Secrets. The text matches the same text in the book! You may want to try to at least re-word it, because that's technically plaigarism. I know you probably didn't mean this to happen, but plaigarism IS against the law. Please refrain from copying the information present in the books directly, and start re-wording or putting in different amounts of info, or we may have to take action and possibly re-word all of your created pages, or possibly, delete them. Sorry about the seriousness of this, but plaigarism can be extremely bad, and you DON'T want to end up on the other side of the law. Other than that, AWESOME job! Keep up the good work! Also, have you considered becoming an administrator or beauracrat? This wiki needs people like you to help out with the community! Thanks!!! (If you need any help, feel free to contact me when you need to, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.) The Awesome X! 06:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I havent received any, and its okay to ask ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 39 Clues contest... No, I don't believe I recieved an email on the 5 grand home entertainment system thingymagigerroo, but you never know. DUDE!!! nice job on getting #5 already!!! and 491 edits!!! Jeez, I got that amount in just a little more than a month, and you've been on for, like 2 weeks! Become an admin.!!! Then we acan interview you!!! Like what happened to me on the home page!!! The Madrigalator HI! I just noticed that under he section on your profile that is says that you created the page: The Madrigalator. I was the one that created it. If you don't believe me check the full history. Please take it off your user page. Thanks!Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 15:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Teams Welcome back why don't you join one of the New 39 Clues Wiki Teams that doesn't have 3 people of it already. Happyaqua! =) 21:33, April 27, 2011 (UTC) founder User:PappyBlueRibs [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----''']] 23:13, May 31, 2011 (UTC)